


Bigger Than Expected

by ArielAquarial



Series: Happy to see me? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Animals, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: “What do you mean?” Sam put his half eaten veggie burger down carefully, as if he was afraid any sudden movements would ruin the moment. Dean supposed he was right. It was a rare day that Dean ever asked anyone for relationship advice, let alone his own brother. “You’ve been dating Cas for two months, and you’ve never been to his house?”Dean leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms uncomfortably. “I asked him once in the beginning, and he said he would rather go to mine. So we did. We’ve just been doing the same ever since.”“You guys have…” he trailed off and glanced around himself, aware that they were in a family restaurant. “Been intimate before, right?”Dean smirked.





	Bigger Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequil no one asked for!

 

“What do you mean?” Sam put his half eaten veggie burger down carefully, as if he was afraid any sudden movements would ruin the moment. Dean supposed he was right. It was a rare day that Dean ever asked anyone for relationship advice, let alone his own brother. “You’ve been dating Cas for 2 months, and you’ve never been to his house?”

Dean leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms uncomfortably. “I asked him once in the beginning, and he said he would rather go to mine. So we did. We’ve just been doing the same ever since.”

“You guys have…” he trailed off and glanced around himself, aware that they were in a family restaurant. “Been _intimate_ before, right?”

Dean smirked. “Hell yeah, we have. Cas is an absolute _beast,_ Sammy. He’s super flexible, too. One time I had him pinned to the mattress and I took his leg and-”

Sam made a sputtering noise. “Dean!”

He laughed at the reddening of his brothers face. “Of course, Sammy. We’ve just always gone to mine. But that’s another thing…he never wants to stay over.”

He hummed and tapped his finger against his chin before grabbing a sweet potato fry and pointing at him. “And you’re sure you asked to go to his house? Because sometimes you do this thing where you hedge around and just expect people to understand what you mean. Its what’s gotten you in trouble in the past and that was probably what ended your relationship with Lisa.”

“Geeze Sammy, way to psychoanalyze me.” He shook his head and snatched the fry out of Sam’s hand before popping it into his mouth. “Yeah, I actually used my big boy words.”

“Ok, well.” Sam leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. “That only leaves one possible reason.”

“And?” he prompted when his brother was silent for too long. “What is it?”

“He’s a murderer and his house is filled with the taxidermied bodies of his victims.” Sam finished with a smile and went back to enjoying his burger.

“Sammy…” he shook his head at him. “I’m being serious.”

Around a mouthful of food, he laughed. “Ok, sorry. Well, lets start with the house thing…how invested is he?”

“What do you mean?”

Sam swallowed and washed it down with a gulp of iced tea. “Is he serious about your relationship too?”

Dean frowned. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Well, then I don’t know why he wouldn’t have invited you over yet. Maybe he’s just weird about his space? Some people just don’t like other people in their houses.” He pointed another fry at Dean. “Or maybe he has a weird roommate. Its probably nothing, Dean. You should just ask him why you’ve never been over.”

“Yeah…” Dean hedged. “I guess.”

“And about the not sleeping over thing…maybe he turns into an ogre when the sun sets.”

“Bitch.” Dean murmured into his beer. “This is the last time I ever ask you for advice…”

Sam was laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll stop, I promise. Just talk to him, Dean. I’m sure it isn’t as big of a thing as your making it out to be.”

They parted ways not too long after they finished off their dinner, but now, Dean’s head was filled with nothing but doubt.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s unruly hair as the man rested his head on Dean lap. Charlotte, Cas’s kitten, was splayed on his chest and had been sleeping deeply for the better part of an hour. A low hum of purring could be heard under the sound of the television show they were watching. It had taken a bit of getting used to, constantly having Charlotte around, but he was used to her now. Cas had admitted that Charlotte could be left at home alone at this point, but he had grown too attached to her to leave her alone for too long. Besides, and Dean would never admit this out loud, he would kinda miss the cute little thing. Thankfully, Dean was mostly off his allergy medicine and unless Dean rubbed his face in her fur, his didn’t have to take it at all.

Cas’s face was relaxed at he dozed. Normally, he looked somewhat serious with his hooded eyes and strong brow, but in his sleep…Cas looked young and almost angelic. He had been laying on Deans lap since the episode began, his whole body slowly relaxing as he was lulled into an almost sleep. After a few more moments spent ignoring the Dr. Sexy rerun, Dean removed his hand from Cas’s hair. Immediately, he was met with sleepy grumbling.

Dean smiled at his boyfriend. “Cas.”

Another grumble was his only reply.

“You wanna sleep over?” he asked softly, pulling gently on a tuft of brown hair.

Cas let out a deep sigh and opened his blue eyes, immediately locking Dean into his gaze. “No, I should head home. Its getting late and I have another early morning.”

“Oh, ok then.” Dean waited for Cas to sit up and immediately busied himself with cleaning their empty food containers off of the table. He made his way into the kitchen, and instead of throwing the utensils in the sink, he started washing them…along with the cups and bowls that had been there since morning.

After a minute of banging around in the kitchen, Dean felt arms circle around his waist and squeeze him gently. “Everything ok?”

He let go of the breath he had been holding and dropped the tension from his shoulders as best he could. “Yeah, everything is fine.”

“You sure? You seem…” Cas gave his waist another squeeze. “Upset.”

“I’m not upset, Cas.” He huffed and let the spoon he was holding drop into the sink with a clang. “I just…”

“What is it?” Cas’s forehead was pressed into the dip between Deans shoulder blades. “Did I do something?”

“Why don’t you ever want to sleep over, Cas?” Dean let out in a rush.

Immediately, the arms dropped from Deans waste and cold rushed in to take Cas’s place. “Oh.”

“Oh?” he repeated and turned around so he could face his boyfriend. “We’ve been together for a few months now, Cas. Why don’t you ever want to stay the night?”

He frowned. “I’m sorry Dean, this is my fault. Its not that I don’t want to sleep over…”

“Then what is it, Cas? Is it the same reason I’ve never been to your place? Don’t think I haven’t noticed that.”

Cas reached up to fiddle with the critter carrier that was attached around his neck like a scarf. Charlotte squirmed from within and let out a soft meow. “Is this what’s been bothering you all night?”

Dean ignored his question. “Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?”

Cas bit his lip. “Dean…”

Dean backtracked at Cas’s hesitance. Quit while you’re ahead, his dad always told him, and it was best to shut the hell up before he goaded Cas into breaking up with him. “Listen, if you don’t like people at your house, that’s fine I guess…but why don’t you ever want to sleep over? We have sex and you always leave. Its kinda…”

“Dean.” He rushed forward and hugged Dean. “I’m sorry Dean. If I knew it was bothering you, I would have...” He paused and stroked Charlotte’s head as it poked out of the carrier. “So, you know that I work at the rescue center, right?”

Dean frowned. “Yeah, but what-”

Cas snuggled Charlie into his face and grimaced. “Charlotte isn’t the only animal at my house, so I cant stay over because I have animals I need to take care of. I’d actually need to plan to stay the night.”

“Ok, that’s fine…” Dean frowned in confusion. “So you got another cat?”

“Actually, no. Charlotte is my only cat. I’ve fostered multiple kittens before, but…” He trailed off and looked away.

“A dog?” he asked, unsure as to what any of this had to do with anything. “That’s ok, Cas. I really don’t mind, and if you cant leave them I don’t mind coming over there.”

“Um, yes. I do have a dog. Two, actually. Both are only temporary though.”

“I like dogs, Cas.” He gave Charlotte’s head a quick pat and pulled Cas into his arms. When Cas only stiffened further, Dean let go and held him at arms length. “Really, Cas. Its fine…I love animals.”

“You do?” he questioned. “How do you feel about birds? Um…reptiles?”

“Uh…” Dean scratched the back of his head. “I hate pigeons…but other than that I guess they’re ok. I’m not a big fan of snakes, but…”

Cas nodded his head slowly. “Ok. Um, I guess you can come over. Tomorrow, if you want.”

“Really?” Dean asked with a small smile.

“Yes. Come over at 11? I’ll make lunch.”

Dean pulled Cas into another hug and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “Great. You want me to bring anything? Beer?”

Cas shook his head. “No. Um, the bird I have is very smart and can recognize beer bottles.”

Dean was at a loss for words. “Uh, are cans ok?”

Cas took a moment to think, but ended up shaking his head. “Best not, she’ll think its soda.”

When Cas left a few minutes late, Dean was left with more questions than answers.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next day, Dean pulled into Cas’s driveway and let his car idle for a moment. After a conversation like last nights, he really didn’t know what he should expect upon entering Cas’s house. By chance, this morning he caught the beginning of Hoarding: Burried Alive, and one of the ladies had so many cats there was shit _everywhere._ Now, Dean knew that the only cat Cas had was Charlotte, but he had mentioned a bird and a couple of dogs…who knew what else he had in there?

He took a deep breath and turned off the car, silently reminding himself that Cas was worth whatever was in that house. Dean walked up to Cas’s front door and nocked. It only took a few moments for Cas to answer. When he did, Dean was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend, the afternoon sun shining on his smiling face, and his t-shirt rumpled. Immediately, he was put at ease. “Hey, Cas.”

Cas stepped aside and gestured for Dean to enter, and once he did, Cas grabbed onto his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean closed his eyes and pulled Cas close so he could wrap his arms around Cas’s neck. Dean sighed into the kiss, all of the tension of the morning melting away as Cas’s tongue caressed his own.

Dean pulled away gently and rested his forehead against Cas’s with a happy sigh. “Good morning.”

Cas smiled back. “I’m glad you’re here Dean. It is nice to finally have you over.”

He took a moment to look around. Everything looked very normal and there weren’t herds of animals running around in their own poop. In the corner sat a large fish tank, planted and teaming with a school of orange fish. Dean couldn’t count them, but if that was what Cas meant when he said he had a lot of animals, then Dean would be fine with that. Dean was very relieved, he didn’t know if he could be in a relationship with someone who’s life consisted of constantly dodging animal shit. He would try, for Cas, but it would be difficult. At least the place didn’t smell like a barn, Dean mused, if anything…it smelled like Cas had been baking. “Wanna give me a tour, Cas?”

Cas looked away nervously. “Yes, of course. I feel the need to warn you about the animals, though. I have Charlotte, like you know, but I also have a few more.”

“More than the fish?” Dean asked and was answered with a nod from Cas. “That’s fine, Cas.”

Cas cleared his throat and smiled. “Ok. Well, first I would like you to take off your shoes. There is a shelf for them by the door.”

“Reminds me of my moms house.” Dean remarked with a laugh.

“Well, the carpet is only a month only. The whole house used to be hardwood, but once I decided to keep Charlotte, I knew I had to help her as much as I could.” He noticed Deans confusion. “Its easier for her to move on the carpet. Hardwood is very slippery.” He gestured to his kitchen. “The kitchens and bathrooms are all still hardwood, of course, as well as the office.”

Cas led him into a spacious kitchen filled with dark cabinets and a nice marbled gray countertop. Dean let out a low whistle. “Nice kitchen you got here, Cas.”

“It was one of the reasons I bought the house. I’ll admit I’m not the best cook, as you have learned by now, but a kitchen like this is a good motivator to try new things.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “You’ll have to let me take a crack at this kitchen, though.”

Cas’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to cook for me? Well, I should have invited you over a while ago.”

Dean laughed and grabbed Cas’s hand. “Show me the rest?”

He frowned a closed door that was situated next to his pantry. “Ok, I’m going to introduce you to Janet.”

“Janet? Is that your dog?”

Cas blushed. “No, but I’ll show you Clover and Honey in a bit.”

Dean was led through a door and into an enclosed patio. The light from the floor to ceiling windows illuminated the entire room. He glanced around and say a nice wooden coffee table, a small waterfall basin, a dark blue couch, a bunny, some potted plants…

Dean’s eyes slid back to the bunny.

Cas smiled and reached over the metal gate. Within moments, Cas had a fluffy black bunny in his arms. “This is Janet.”

“Janet.” Dean repeated slowly, still stuck on the fact that Cas had turned half of his back patio into a large bunny home. The metal gate cut the room across the middle and a large rug covered the floor in its enclosure, protecting the hardwood from the little bunny droppings Dean could see dotted around.

“I’ve had her for two weeks.” He continued. “Her pervious owners had her for two years, but they decided to get a dog and it couldn’t handle being around a bunny. Unfortunately, they decided to get rid of the her.”

Dean reached out a tentative hand towards the bunny. “That’s sad.”

“Yes.” Cas agreed and moved closer so Dean could stroke Janet’s head. “Some people value some pets over others.”

“She’s really soft…” he watched the bunny nuzzle into Cas and huffed in amusement. “Looks like she likes you.”

Cas smiled and gave Janet one more stroke before placing her back into her enclosure. “Its hard not to keep them all sometimes, but I love helping anyway I can.”

After a moment of observing Janet work through a few pieces of spinach, Cas grabbed Deans hand and led him to the backyard. “I have the dogs out here. Meet Clover and Honey.”

The second the door was opened, two large dogs came running from around the corner and started sniffing Dean happily. The minute they seemed satisfied, the larger one, a large mixed breed with brown spotted fur, barked at Dean sharply and ran off. It returned a second later with a rope toy and pressed its nose into Deans hand. He pulled the rope out of the dogs mouth and gave it a toss which send both dogs running across the large yard.

“The friendly brown one is honey.” Cas supplied. “Her owners recently had to move into an apartment complex that doesn’t allow dogs. It was really hard for them to give her up, but she will definitely get adopted, I’m sure. Unfortunately, the husband lost his job so they had to sell.”

“And the other?” Dean asked.

“Clover. She’s a good girl, but isn’t good around kids. I’ve had her a bit longer than normal, but a family will come along. Hopefully, one with older kids.”

Honey returned with the rope toy and nudged his hand with her nose again. He knelt down and have her ear some scratches before extending his hand to Clover for her to sniff. “Such a good girl…” Dean praised and went to scratch her under the chin, but the dog jumped out of the way with a playful bark. Dean smiled and threw the rope toy once more before following Cas back into the house.

“I have Scarlet in the office right now. I had to move her in there yesterday because there was an emergency at the shelter and I had to take a dog in overnight. The poor thing was terrorizing her. Hopefully I can get her back in the front room today.”

“Scarlet is a…”

“An African Grey.”

Dean didn’t know what an African Gray was, but it couldn’t be much different from the parakeet his neighbor had when he was little. That thing wasn’t too bad. “Is this one the reason I couldn’t bring beer?”

Cas grimaced. “Yes. Its mainly because she steals the pull tabs, and once she has one its impossible to get it back without loosing a finger. Bottle caps are the same, unfortunately.”

Dean frowned as he was led to another door, this one leading into a nice office. Dean only had a moment to appreciate Cas’s eye for interior design, before he was interrupted by a loud squawk. There, in the corner of the office, sat a large cage, and in that cage was a bird that was easily the size of his forearm. “Oh…”

Cas went to open the cage and Dean took a step back. “I’ve had her for a few days. She was bought by a family that didn’t realize that African Grey parrots live for 40-50 years. She’s 5 years old, just a little one. She throws tantrums to prove it.” Cas turned around, the parrot perched on his hand. “She’s a smart girl. I’m trying to teach her some words, but I’m afraid I wont have her long enough to do everything I want with her. The family before…I don’t really think they knew what they were getting in to. She needs attention and a lot of mental stimulation, which is why I’ve been trying to teach her words. I rarely get to take care of birds, since most people just release them into the city rather than take them to the shelter, but I love them.”

Dean watched as the bird let out a soft whistle and regarded him with a tilted head. Its beady eyes blinked at him. “Hello.” The bird chirped clearly, way clearer than Dean thought possible for a bird. “Good job Scarlet.” It continued and then whistled again.

“Yes.” Cas gushed. “Good job.”

“Uh…Hello Scarlet.”

“She is about as smart as a 4 year old.” He paused as the bird jumped off of his hand and glided to his desk where he picked up a pen cap with his feet and began biting at it. “And she gets into absolutely everything.”

“She’s, uh…pretty cool.”

Cas nodded happily. “You want to see if she’ll let you hold her?”

Dean took another step back. “I’m good.”

His boyfriend frowned. “Do you not like birds?”

He flushed in embarrassment. “No. I’m not scared or anything, Cas. She's just bigger than expected.”

“I assure you, she doesn’t bite.” He walked over to pick Scarlet up and brought her over to Dean. “She’s very sweet.”

Dean tentatively reached out a hand and before he could touch Scarlet, she flapped her wings and jumped onto Cas’s head where she continued to stare at him. “I don’t think she likes me…”

Cas laughed and pulled her off of his head before putting her back on his shoulder. Apparently, that wasn’t good enough because she jumped off and flew back over to the desk. “Give her some time.”

Dean nodded and gave a nervous smile. “She’s actually pretty cool.”

“Oh, good.” Cas blushed and looked away, focusing on the parrot that was now pulling his pens out of its cup holder. “I just thought…”

Dean took a step closer to Cas. “Thought what.”

“Well...” Cas reached out for Deans hand. “I was considering keeping her, but if you didn’t like her…”

“Cas.” Dean pulled him into a hug. “Its your decision.”

“Yes, but I want you in my life, Dean. For a long time…as long as you’ll have me, and Scarlet has a long lifespan.” He sighed and buried his head in Deans chest. “I wanted to give her a forever home, but I also want my home to be wherever you are. I just want you to like her…”

Well, shit. “I like her, Cas. I think you’ll be a great…bird dad.”

Cas looked up at Dean, his big blue eyes full of hope. “Really?”

“Yeah, Cas. Really.”

He let out a deep breath and drew Deans into a kiss, soft at first, but growing deeper as the seconds passed. Before he knew it, Cas was pressing him into the wall and Dean was finding it hard to stand up on his own. “Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Dean asked with a filthy grind of his hips.

Cas moaned into his mouth. “Fuck, yeah…” he licked into Deans mouth one more time and pulled away before he got Scarlet and put her back in her cage, leaving the mess of pens and shredded post-its for later.

When they were in the hallway, Cas paused. “Wait…you don’t want to see the hedgehog or the leopard geckos?”

Dean groaned and grabbed his boyfriend from behind, letting his fingers rain down his chest so he could toy with the waistband of Cas’s jeans. “Later.” He whispered into Cas’s ear and nibbled on the lobe for good measure.

He cursed under his breath and nodded before continuing on his path to the bedroom. “Yes…later”

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dean woke up with a soft smile on his face, his body warm and his ass pleasantly sore. With one arm, Dean reached out and felt the bed next to him. Empty, but still warm. With a groan, he sat up and stretched his back, sighing at the satisfying pops. He glanced around the room and towards the open bathroom door. Cas wasn’t there, but Dean was sure he was nearby.

Once he used the bathroom and pulled his boxers and a t-shirt on, he set out to search for Cas.

Cas was found in the living room, back hunched over awkwardly as he held both ends of a blue bath towel in his hands. Dean took a step forward, peering around the couch, and was unable to keep the smile off of his face as he saw that Cas was supporting Charlotte under the belly with the towel, helping her walk. Her little front paws pulling herself forward as Cas put the weight on her legs.

She meowed in annoyance, to which Cas replied with a low murmur. “Just a little bit longer, Charlotte. The vet said that this is good for you.”

Almost in reply, she meowed even louder and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle in response. “He’s right, you know. Its very good for you.”

Cas’s warm smile was enough to melt Dean’s inside. “Good morning Dean.”

Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around Cas, resting his head on Cas’s shoulder so he could watch Charlotte from above. “Mornin.”

“I thought about waking you, but decided against it. You work too hard. You need your sleep.”

Dean pressed his mouth into the juncture of Cas’s neck and shoulder, and sighed happily. “I don’t mind waking up with you though. Besides, I wouldn’t want to miss this.”

He nodded. “The vet recommended doing this with her in preparation for her chair.”

“Her chair?”

“Yes. She’s getting a wheelchair next week.”

“Shit, that’s awesome, Cas.”

He smiled at Dean and gently lowered the towel so Charlotte could take a break. Immediately, she scurried off, using her front paws to propel herself forward. She tackled the cat tree with ease, pulling herself up until she was sitting on top of it like the queen she was. Cas let out a huff of laughter and turned around in Deans arms so he could offer the man a small peck on the lips. “I’ve been doing a lot of research, and eventually I found a local man who could 3D print a custom wheelchair for me. He has been great, and is absolutely in love with her.”

Dean shook his head and went in for another small kiss. “Who isn’t?”

Cas sighed. “Hopefully she likes it. She’s a kitten still, you know? This is all she’s known, so there’s a chance she’ll hate the wheelchair.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it, Cas.”

“I just want to be able to take her outside. She’ll never be an outside cat, but I’d love for her to be able to move around on the grass. Unfortunately, there are too many hawks around here for her to be safe doing that. That’s why I got the critter carrier, she’s too big for my pocket now…but I still wanted to take her with me and keep her close.”

Charlottes meowing drew Cas’s attention, and he went over to stroke her on her head. Charlotte rubbed her head against the back of Cas’s hand and purred when he stroked down her back. With a smile, Cas turned to Dean. “Would you like to help me feed the animals? Then I could make us some breakfast. I think I can manage some waffles.”

Dean watched as Cas opened his pantry and explained who got what, and how much of it was to be given a day. A warm feeling, one centered in his chest, was growing. It was strange how just one smile from Cas could send his heart stuttering. How hearing Cas’s laugh could put butterflies in his chest. How going to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms was enough to put his mind at ease and let him sleep deeply through the night. How he couldn’t recall how he was ever happy before Cas came into his life.

Well, shit…

Dean was in love. With Cas. Dean loved Cas. Despite the circumstances of their first meeting, Dean had grown to love him in record time. He had never fallen so hard, so fast, with anyone before. Not even with Lisa, who he had been so close to proposing too before she broke it off.

On its own accord, Deans feet moved until he was crowding Cas up against the shelves. The man let out a huff of laughter, and squeezed Deans hands where they rested around his middle. “Everything ok, Dean?”

Dean just smiled and pressed his face into Cas’s hair, inhaling deeply. “Nothing. Everything’s perfect.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a few summer classes right now so I probably wont be posting very often (not that I did already...), but I'll always write when I can!
> 
> As always, let me know if you liked it!


End file.
